Love so strong
by Dark Moon Angel
Summary: People say love is strong enough to survive anything, but is it strong enough to survive death? One-shot Beast BoyRaven! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: No, I don't own TeenTitans. -_- (sigh)  
  
Authors Note: Hey guys what's up? This is my first one-shot!  
  
I'm going to be the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence, hope you like! ~*~ Love so strong:  
  
BANG! Rang the sound of a gun-shot! The bullet impacted in the artery of Beast Boy's left should!  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" yelled Raven as she watched this happen right before her eyes, and she could do nothing but watch it happen for Beast Boy had run up just in time stop the bullet from hitting her! Tears started to flow from Raven's eyes(ok just imagine Raven running in slow mo up to Beast Boy) as she ran to Beast Boy.  
  
"He he, Raven your okay, then my life wasn't in vain." Beast Boy said very softly not being able to muster up enough strength to talk any louder, having lost so much blood.  
  
" No, you'll be alright!" said raven tears now pouring down her face.  
  
"You won't die you can't die! I love you to much! She said burying her face into his now blood soked chest.  
  
" I love you to raven, and we'll see each other again someday, and our love won't but broken by death." Said Beast Boy then lifted Raven's head up mustered up the last of his strength, and kissed her passionately. As soon as their kiss ended Beast Boy layed back down on the ground and, drew his last breathe.  
  
" NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" cried Raven again seeing the only man she had ever loved was dead.  
  
" Hey hey, now one down, four to go." Chuckled Slaid stepping out of the shadows( if anyone didn't now yet it was Slaid that killed Beast Boy).  
  
Leaping up in pure fury Raven raced toward Slaid forming a sword with her powers, and yelled " BACK TO THE PITS THAT SPORENED YOU DEMON!" and sliced him(Slaid) in half!  
  
~^~ Two years after the day Beast Boy(and slaid) were killed.  
  
" Guys it's time to go to Beast Boy's memorial! " Yelled Robin.  
  
Right after Robin called them Cyborg and Starfire came, but not Raven.  
  
~^~ In Raven's room, she sat on her bed holding a revolver in one hand, and began to sing.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all of my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Because your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just to much that time can not erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me  
  
You used to captivate me By your resonating light But now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just much that time can not erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone And though you're still with me I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me  
  
Then after finishing her song Raven put the gun to her head, and said" your right Beast Boy our love won't be broken by death." Then she pulled the trigger.  
  
~^~ Hearing the sound of a gun shot Robin, Cyborg, and starfire raced to Raven's room where they found Raven dead, and her bed soked in her own blood, but on her face she was smiling.  
  
They had Raven buried next to Beast Boy behind the Titan Tower, whitch was their favorite make-out spoke, so they new they'd be happy there.  
  
~^~ "Wow, were am I?" questioned Raven suddenly laying her eyes on Beast Boy it didn't matter to her where she was any more.  
  
Beast Boy walked over her and helped her up and said" Didn't I tell you our love would survive death?"  
  
"Yah, I remember you saying that! I'm just glad to be here with you!" said Raven with the second smile she'd had in a long time, " I just missed you so much, please don't leave again."  
  
"I won't" Beast Boy said gently kissing her.  
  
When the kiss ended he said " I love to much to do that."  
  
Then he locked her into a deep passionate kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, there you go my first one shot! ^_^ Hope you liked! FYI I'll try to up date So hard to admit LOVE! On Thursday! So, R and R! Ja ne! ^_^ 


End file.
